Gatiss and Moffet finishing school for young adults
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: Jessica and Gregory Lestrade are starting a new school. Both don't know what to expect and what does happen neither ever thought was possible. Read about their years in school, the pain, heartbreak, loss, family and friends.
1. The Lestrade's

Jessica Lestrade and her brother Gregory, both preferred Jess and Greg, were moving schools. This wouldn't be the first time either. Jess was thirteen and her brother was eighteen. Both lived in a small house on the outskirts of Faversham, quite far from the train station and any shops and bus stops. When Jess started secondary school it was in a school in Sittingbourne with her brother. The school was called Sittingbourne Community School (made up school). They were only there six months before a teacher killed a student with a knife in the middle of a school performance.

So both Greg and Jess moved schools. They went to a school in Canterbury called Canterbury secondary (again made up school) they were there also for six months before the building caught on fire.

So once again they moved to a school in Faversham called Canes and Education school (made up) they were there until the end of the year but both Greg and Jess were bullied there, Jess because of her size and eccentric ways and the way she dressed and Greg because of his hair and his sexuality. So now they are to be attending Gatiss and Moffet finishing school for young adults. It was a boarding school in London which had 'house's' with different names of places in London. Each house had a house president and a Matron. The houses were a mixture of year groups from year seven to post sixteen.

Now I suppose your wondering what the two Lestrade's look like. Well Jess is tall and plump with short brown hair and blue eyes where as Greg was tall-ish with muscles, brown eyes and graying brown hair.

Although the two siblings were completely different in looks their personalities were quite similar but at the same time different. Both children liked science, animals, doctor who, reading and Harry Potter.

Where as Greg would like to play football Jess would like to cycle. Where Greg would rather read crime books Jess would like to read Fiction stories about wizards, vampires, werewolves and dragons (but not Twilight. Never Twilight). Where Greg tried to make friends and liked going out at the weekends Jess preferred to keep herself to herself and helped out at the local special needs home at weekends and school holidays. She had done since she was nine.

Both children shared a room in their small house and were packing away their things. "Greg I don't want to move schools again," Jess sighed.

"I know little sis. But this could be so good for us," Greg replied as he pulled a poster off the bedroom wall and placed it with the others ready for packing.

"I don't want to be bullied again," Jess whispered as she packed her favorite build-a-bear. It was a leopard called Jack. Greg sighed and climbed down from the top bunk and hugged his little sister.

"We'll be OK," he whispered.

"But what if we're not? I don't think I could stand having to watch you getting beaten up again," Jess cried as he brother pulled her face into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"This time I'll fight back," Greg whispered.

"OK," Jess sniffed and both resumed packing in silence. Neither were looking forward to this and they both knew it.


	2. Baker Street House

Soon both Lestrade children were stood in-front of their new school with their parents. "Are Mr and Miss Lestrade nice of you to join us," a kind looking man said. "I am Mr Gatiss your headmaster and this is Mr Moffet the deputy," the man introduced.

"Nice to meet you sirs," Jess said quietly.

"Yes yes. Right well sat farewell to your parents and let us go inside before it rains," Mr Gatiss smiled. Greg and Jess turned to say goodbye to their parents only to see them already leaving in the car.

"Bye," both Jess and Greg whispered.

"Right well. . . err. . . lets get on then," Mr Gatiss said awkwardly. Greg slung his arm over his sister's shoulders and smiled sadly at her. Jess smiled sadly back and hugged him. "Both of you are to be in Baker Street House as we like to keep siblings together and that is the only house with two spare rooms. Now that is where the problem comes into the equation," Mr Gatiss started.

"What problem?" Greg asked.

"Well both rooms already have people in them and everyone shares a room. The two rooms have brothers in them who do not get on very well. The problem I face is that we are going to have to Miss Lestrade in with the youngest brother," Mr Gatiss said.

"Well that's OK," Jess said and Greg nodded.

"Argh well he's got Aspergers syndrome," Mr Gatiss added.

"Not so OK," Greg said.

"Greg you know I've dealt with Aspergers children before," Jess said looking into her brother's eyes. "I'll be fine," she added.

"What do you mean you have dealt with Aspergers children before Miss Lestrade?" Mr Moffet asked.

"I worked at a special house thing at Faversham. I worked their from the age of nine every weekend and school holiday," Jess replied.

"Well that is very pleasant," Mr Gatiss said.

"Yes I helped raise over 16 million pounds for charity over the three years I was able to attend," Jess nodded.

"That is amazing," Mr Moffet said.

"Thank you," Jess replied. The rest of the walk to the headmaster's office was in silence until they entered the office and both Greg and Jess saw a boy with reddish-brown hair which was really dark and almost black. His grey eyes studied both Lestrade's as they entered the room. He was really tall and slightly podgy but it was a nice podgy. He was in a three-piece-suit and carrying an umbrella.

"This is Mr Mycroft Holmes. He is the president of Baker Street House. He is also your room mate Mr Lestrade," Mr Gatiss introduced.

"Oh nice to meet you," Greg said holding out his hand which Mycroft shook.

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you," Mycroft replied and held his hand out for Jess to shake.

"Hi," Jess said as she shook the offered hand.

"A shy one a?" Mycroft asked lifting a very elegant eyebrow.

"Yes," Jess said and hid behind her older brother.

"Well let us go then. Baker Street House shall be returning by now," Mycroft said looking at his watch. "I told them to be in the recreation room for three for a house meeting."

Mycroft led Jess and Greg to a large building on the outskirts of the school. It was the furthest building from the main school building and Jess could hear people moving around inside. "There are fourteen of us in Baker Street House now sixteen including you two. We are the largest house in the school and we are also the closest house in the school as we all treat each other like family and respect each other. Some people in this house are quite odd but you'll get used to them," Mycroft explained. Jess and Greg just nodded and followed Mycroft into the building. They all stood in the door way of the rec room and saw about thirteen other people in the room doing various things and being loud about it. Mycroft walked into the room, "OK you lot settle down!" Mycroft shouted over the din.

"MYCROFT!" thirteen people shouted happily.

"Right now you all know that I called this meeting for a good reason but have yet to find out what that reason is. Sherlock keep your deductions to yourself," Mycroft said not even having to look at his brother to know he was going to say something. "Now the reason I called this meeting is because we have two new inhabitants to Baker Street House. Please give a warm welcome to Gregory Lestrade and Jessica Lestrade," Mycroft said and the siblings walked into the room. "Now we shall do introductions. You guys know the drill," Mycroft said turning his steel grey eyes towards a small boy with black hair and eyes who was sitting in the corner. "I shall start. Hello my name is Mycroft Holmes. I am seventeen and wish to go into politics after I complete school and university," Mycroft said and held his nose into the air.

"My names Sherlock Holmes I'm thirteen and I'm a genius moving on," Sherlock said in a board tone, the boy had long curly hair and grey eyes. He was unbelievably thin and quite tall.

"My names Johnathan Watson. But I prefer John. I'm fourteen and I'm the roommate of this tosser," John said elbowing Sherlock. "But he's my best friend. When I leave education I want to be a doctor or go into the army. I haven't decided yet," John smiled. John was short and muscular. He had kind brown eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"My name is Harriet Watson I am sixteen and I'm a lesbian. When I leave school I wanna be a lawyer," Harry was the carbon copy of John except she was femail and had moss green eyes.

"My name is Irene Adler I am sixteen and dating Harry. When I leave school I wish to be a model or something of that caliber," Irene had long black hair done up on a bun on the tip of her head and had blue-grey eyes. She was also tall and thin.

"My names Anthea. I am sixteen and work for Mycroft," Anthea had curly brown hair and brown eyes, again tall and thin, she also seemed to be glued to her blackberry.

"The names Jim. I'm thirteen and wish to work in IT when I leave school. I'm also a physicopath," it was the boy Mycroft had looked at earlier. The one sat in the corner with the black eyes and hair. He was short and thin but not as short as John.

"Names Sebastian Moran. I wanna be a sniper when I leave school. I'm also thirteen," Sebastian had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall and muscular but not much taller then Jim.

"H-h-hi my names Molly Hooper. I'm twelve and I want to be a pathologist when I leave school," Molly was a small mousey looking girl with mousey brown hair and brown eyes.

"My names Mike Stamford. I'm fourteen and I want to be a doctor when I leave school," Mike was a short plump boy with black hair, glasses and brown eyes. He was also very smile-y.

"My names William Anderson. I prefer Anderson. I am fifteen and want to work in forensic science," Sherlock snorted when Anderson said this. Anderson had black hair which in a Lego style and brown eyes.

"Sally Donovan. Also fifteen. Want to work with the police," again Sherlock snorted. Sally was of mixed race with brown eyes and curly brown hair.

"My names Sarah Sawyer. I am twelve and want to be a doctor when I leave school," Sarah had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was also looking at John longingly. Jess glanced around the room and saw a boy sitting in the corner reading and not looking at anyone.

"Well I'm Greg I'm eighteen and I'm gay. I also want to work in the police force like our uncle," Greg said smiling sadly at his sister who sadly back.

"My names Jess. I'm thirteen and I want to work with animals when I leave school," Jess said looking again at the boy.

"That's Pelton. He's Sherlock's twin," Mycroft sighed. Jess walked over to him and Mycroft followed trying to stop her.

Pelton looked up when he saw a shadow moving towards him. His eyes fell upon Jess. "Hello Pel. Can I call you Pel? Or maybe Pelt? You know a nickname?" Jess asked in a kind voice.

"Pelt?" Pelton asked cocking his head to the side. "I like it," he added smiling.

"That's good. I'm Jess. Your room mate," Jess smiled also. Pelton nodded.

"Jessie?" he asked.

"You can call me Jessie if you want to," Jess smiled.

"Jessie," Pelton said nodding. "Would you like me to show you to your room?" Pelton asked.

"That would be most kind," Jess smiled. Pelton moved his curly red-brown hair out of his face and his grey eyes avoided looking into anyone's eyes. He was the same height as Sherlock and just as thin. Jess kissed her brother's cheek and followed her roommate.

"I am in shock," Mycroft mumbled his mouth hanging open.

"Why?" Greg asked causing Mycroft to jump slightly.

"Pelton has not said a word here since he started. Except to answer the register's on lessons," Mycroft sighed. "Even at home he only ever speaks when he is directly spoken too." Mycroft had a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Jess is very experienced. She once tought a boy to speak who had never uttered a word in his life and he was fifteen. Jess was only nine at the time," Greg said with a fond smile.

"Really?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes. She's not the same if she isn't working to help somebody," Greg said.

"Maybe she should be a special needs nursery nurse or care taker," Mycroft said.

"Yeah. But she likes it as a hobby. I don't know if she'd cope working full time," Greg sighed. "Anyway why don't you show me my room?" Greg asked smiling.

"Our," Mycroft replied. "And yes I shall," with that Mycroft lead Greg up the stairs to the first floor of five. "There are four bedrooms on every floor except the ground floor. Which is where you will find the rec room, the kitchen, Mrs Hudson's room, the showers and the tv room," Mycroft said. "On the first floor are rooms 221A-D. Anthea and Molly are in 221A Sherlock and John reside in 221B, You and I are in 221C and Pelton and Jessica are in 221D. The second floor there are rooms 222A-D. Sally and Sarah are in 222A, Anderson and Mike are in 222B, Jim and Sebastian are in 222C, Irene and Harriet are in 222D." Greg nodded along to Mycroft as he cataloged this away for later.

_Maybe this school wont be so bad. _He thought

**So should I carry on with this story?**


	3. Bedroom and Shower Room

Jess walked into her shared room and spotted two beds. One had navey blue silk sheets and the other was bare. There was a desk in one corner of the room and a teddy bear sat on the silk bed. The walls were a baby blue colour with a grey ceiling and carpet. "This is a nice room," Jess smiled as she walked over to the unmade bed and placed down her suitcase.

"Yes," Pelton answered. Jess smiled and spotted the spare books case, wardrobe and chest-of-draws. Jess hung up her school uniform and her suit. As she was placing her pajamas in the last draw she felt Pelton watching her.

"What's wrong?" she asked turning around.

"Why do you talk to me?" Pelton asked slowly testing out each word.

"Everyone diserves a friend to talk to. Well unless your a bully that is," Jess replied smiling.

"So we are friends?" Pelton asked.

"If you'd like that," Jess answered. Pelton nodded. Jess pulled out two sets of bedding, she placed one on top of her chest-of-draws and started making the bed with the other. Lastly she pulled Jack out of her bag and placed him under the covers of the bed. "Where's the bathroom?" Jess asked.

"We a toilet," Pelton said pointing to the door conected to the room. "Then we have two shower rooms down stairs," Pelton replied. "With lockers for your things. Mycroft has the keys," Pelton added.

"Well would it be OK if we went to find Mycroft so I could put my bathing things in my locker?" Jess asked. Pelton nodded and lead her out of the room and to the room next door. Jess knocked on the door and Mycroft answerded.

"Argh Miss Lestrade I was just going to come and get you. I presume you would like to be shown to your locker in the shower room?" he asked.

"Please," Jess replied nodding.

"Follow me. Come along Gregory," Mycroft called over his shoulder.

"All right keep ya bloody pants on," Greg grumbled as he left the bedroom. The four people walked in silence towards the shower rooms. They all walked through the first door and were met with two seperate doors one with the universal sighn for female toilets and the other with the male sighn.

"Here you go Jessica. You shall find your locker has your name on it," he said.

Jess entered the shower room and saw ten shower stools and three baths with curtains on one side of the room and on the other several lockers and a hamper ready for the dirty laundery. Also by each bath and sower there was a towel rack. Jess walked over to the lockers and found her locker was in-between Harry and Molly. There was already a padlock in place. She smiled and unlocked the locker and placed her things inside. She was already liking Backer Street House. She just didn't know what it would be like once classes began in a week.

When Jess left the shower room it was to find Pelton rocking back and forth on the floor with an elderly woman knelt in-front of him trying the calm him. She had short honey coloured blonde hair and kind brown eyes. She was also unbelieveably short. "Pelton sweetheart what is wrong?" she asked, "I only wished to see how your hand was," she said.

"People who suffer Aspergers syndrome often don't like being touched," Jess said causing the woman to jump.

"Who are you dear?" she asked.

"I'm Jess Lestrade. I'm a new student," Jess replied.

"Oh of course. I'm Mrs Hudson Backer Street House's matron," she said holding out her hand which Jess shook. She then knelt to the side of Pelton and whispered something in his ear which calmed him down and he showed Mrs Hudson his hand. She didn't risk taking it in hers so just looked it over.

"Well it looks like it's improving," Ms Hudson said smiling and knocked on the male's shower room. "Mycroft dear. I need you to take Backer Street House to dinner. It's ten to five," Mrs Hudson.

"COMING MRS HUDSON!" came Mycroft's shouted reply. Mrs Hudson smiled and bustled out leaving Jess and Pelton alone. Jess smiled. She realy was liking this place.


	4. House ties

Soon the whole of Baker Street house were strolling towards the main school building. Jess was walking in-between Pelton and her brother. She was watching all of her fellow house mates as they walked to see how they interacted with each other. Sherlock and John were talking to each other and tossing their arms around in bizzar movements, Irene and Harry were happily holding hands and not saying a word, Molly and Mike were talking to each other and occasionally nodding or shaking their heads, Jim and Sebastion had their heads together and were whispereing, Anderson and Donvan were galring at Sherlock's back and Anthea was once again glued to her phone. "What do you see?" Pelton asked when he noticed what Jess was doing.

"Nothing much," Jess admitted. "I was just seeing how they all enteract with each other," was all she said as she shrugged. "Why?"

"No reason," Pelton replied smiling.

"Hay Greggie," Jess said turning to her brother.

"What?" Greg asked narrowing his eyes in suspision.

"Love you," Jess smiled and kissed his cheek before running off laughing. Pelton folllowed her laughing also.

Greg's face turned sour as he made a show of whipping his cheek. "I am so going to kill her," he muttered.

"No you are not. You two are too close, you do not mind when she kisses you cheek. You just like to pretend you do not so people wont pick on you for it," Mycroft said. Greg smiled and watched his sister running around and desided to chase after her to get revenge. Pelton ran back to Mycroft to obseve to two Lestrade children interact.

"ARGH! you can't catch me Gregory Lestrade!" Jess shouted behind her.

"OH REALLY! I HAVE A MORE SPORTING BACKGROUND THEN YOU!" Greg yelled back just as he grabbed hold of his sister and threw her over his shoulder.

"HAY! PUT ME DOWN!" she laughed.

"Erm. . . no," Greg replied also laughing.

"Greeeeeeeeg," Jess whinned as she pounded on his back half-heartedly.

"Still not letting you down," Greg sing-songed.

"Blegh," was Jess's reply as she lent her head on her hand, her arm in a 90 degree angle on the small of her brother's back. "Greg I swear if you pass wind while you have me in this position I will make your life a living hell," Jess said as Greg walked back into step with Mycroft.

"Course you will," Greg replied absentmindedly as he looked at Mycroft out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh stop eyeing up your crush and PUT ME DOWN!" Jess yelled. "I'm starting to feel light headed," she added. Greg placed her back on her feet and she swayed slightly.

"You OK?" Greg asked.

"Oh yeah. Great. I love being thrown over my brothers shoulder," Jess replied sarcasticaly. Greg rolled his eyes and carried on walking leaving Jess to jog to catch up with the house.

Dinner was uneventful. The students are allowed to sit with their friends during dinner time. But for lunch and breakfast they have to sit with their houses. Jess noticed that their were different coloured ties for the different houses. Baker Street house was red and blue, St Barts House was white and blue, Reichenbach Falls House was black and blue, Scottland Yard House was green and blue, Parlement House was grey and blue and Buckingham Palace House was gold and blue (or yellow depending how you looked at it). "Hay Mycroft how come the different houses have different coloured ties?" Jess asked as she looked around the room.

"It is so that the teachers know what house to take or give house points too," Mycroft replied. "The students are not told if they are gaining or loosing house points until they look at the bored outside the headmaster's office. At the end of each term the house with the most points choose a place for a school trip for their house or a day for an extra day off. At the end of the year the house with the most points over the whole year get to choose the end of year activities. Students can then choose which activity they wish to go on," Mycroft explained.

"So it's sort of like Harry Potter?" Jess asked.

"Yes," Mycroft replied. "The idea was given to the headmaster by a Harry Potter fan in our house. I believe it was Harriet," Mycroft added.

"Cool," Jess said nodding. "So we're the only house who sit together every meal time?" Jess asked.

"We are the only house who have no enimies within the house," Mycroft replied. "Everybody gets along. Sure their is the occasional argument but it is always easily resolved. We are also the most feared house becuase of our loyelty. Nobody gets on the wrong side of one you Baker Street House's occupents without getting on the wrong side of them all," Mycroft finished.

"Wow," was all Jess uttered before getting into a conversation with Pelton.

Back at the Baker Street House's house everyone was sat in the leasure room doing their own thing. Sherlock and John were discussing something and looking at photographs, Jim and Sabastion were playing cludo, Irene and Harry were playing a game on the x-box, Anthea was on her blackberry, Mycroft and Greg were reading in the corner, Mike and Molly were doing some school work, Anderson and Sally were snogging in the corner. Jess and Pelton were drawing as it relaxed them both. At about eight o'clock Mrs Hudson came in the room. "Shower time guys," she said smiling. Everybody bolted up and walked to their bedrooms to grab pajama's, slippers and dressing gowns. Jess grabbed her red and grey dragon pajama top and black pajama trousers that went with them. She also grabbed a pair of white and red stripy bed socks. Her slippers were red with poler bears on the front and her dressing gown was black with spots on it.

Pelton grabbed a pair of blue pajamas with said, genius at work. . . do not disterb, in red letters. His slippers were black with the big bang theory sign on them and his dressing gown was grey silk. Once everybody was showered or bathed and dressed they all resumed their activities from before. At ten o'clock Mrs Hudson came in again. "Bed time," she soothed as she saw some of the younger students falling asleep where they sat. In-fact Sherlock had so Mycroft had to carry him to his and John's room before Mycroft himself could get to bed.

Jess and Greg both reflected on their days and couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was worth moving here after all.


	5. Prank

Jess woke to her alarm blaring in her ear. It was the first day of lessons today and Mycroft was going to be giving them their time tables at breakfast. Jess groaned and got up heading to the shower room with her uniform. Pelton behind her ready to go to the male shower room. "Why do we have to get up so bloody early?" she asked.

"Breakfast is at seven-thirty. Lessons start at nine. Mycroft still needs to give out the time tables, and some people in our house are slow eaters," Pelton replied.

"It was rhetorical," Jess mumbled.

"Oh," Pelton answered.

"It's OK. Juts aint a morning person," Jess mumbled causing Pelton to chuckle.

"Your like Mycroft. He's defiantly not a morning person. But after he's had a shower and coffee he's fine," Pelton giggled causing Jess to as well.

* * *

Once the shower was done with Jess put on her deodorant and got dressed into her uniform. Which was a white shirt, black trousers, black hiking type boots, black socks, blue jumper, blue blazer with the schools emblem on it and her blue and red striped tie. Really she should be wearing a white blouse, black skirt or female trousers (well she was wearing the trousers), white knee length socks, dainty black shoes and the blazer, jumper and tie. But she was allowed to wear the males form of the uniform as it made her more comfortable. Harry was the same. Jess walked out of the shower room to see Pelton waiting for her. She smiled and both her and Pelton walked into the rec room, only to find they were the only ones up. Jess smirked evilly. "Hay Pelton wanna wake everyone up?" she asked.

"Sure," Pelton agreed. He had really come out of his shell in the last week they had been there (it had been half term when Jess and Greg had started or something like that). Jess and Pelton walked into all the rooms and wired up some water buckets over the beds, which would collapse with the remote Jess had in her hands. They both then returned to the rec room and Jess clicked the remote button. They heard the water splash and several people scream. The two burst out laughing as several very wet people ran into the rec room. That just made them laugh harder.

"Oh you are so getting it!" Greg growled. Jess stopped laughing smiled and jumped out of the window with Pelton and ran towards the school.

* * *

"OH CRAP! MYCROFT IT'S SEVEN O'CLOCK!" Sherlock shouted.

"Right everybody into the shower room and get ready!" Mycroft called. They all hurried to comply and were all soon in the breakfast room where Jess and Pelton were sitting still laughing. They stopped when they saw their house mates. They smiled innocently up at them.

"Can we help you?" Pelton and Jess asked at the same time.

"Why would you do that to us?" Harriet asked.

"You were going to be late," Jess replied shrugging.

"So you couldn't just shake us?" Irene asked.

"Hell no. I know that my brother discards his pajamas in the night to sleep in the nude or in his boxers. I didn't want to accidentally see that!" Jess protested and Greg's face flushed in embarrassment as everybody in the hall turned to look at them.

"I slept in my pajamas last night!" Greg protested.

"Well that's a first bro,"Jess replied stuffing more bacon into her mouth. Greg and the others sat at the table and soon the tense atmosphere left and Baker Street House were soon back to their bubbly selves.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but I wanted it that way!**


	6. Time Tables

Soon Mycroft stood and held out a pile of papers. "Right Baker Street House, time tables," he smirked at the answering groans. "Oh come now it is not so bad," Mycroft said smirking.

"Oh get on with it Mycroft before you have to eat again," Sherlock shouted causing some people at the table to giggle.

"Yes thank you Sherlock," Mycroft said glaring. "Right we all have maths, english, pe, science, it and Ethics at the same time but in our own year groups. We will be the only house to have those lessons at those times. Other wise we are seperated into our chosen lessons which you chose in the summer," Mycroft explained.

"We know this!" Sherlock yelled again.

"We don't," Jess pointed out.

"Sherlock be quite," John hissed in Sherlock's ear causing the boy to scowl.

"Right for our first lessons we are in our option lesson. So. . . Irene buisseness," Mycroft said holding out the time table to the girl. "Harriet law and enforcement along with Sherlock, Gregory, Anderson and Sally," Mycroft said passing out the four time tables the the four people. "John, Molly and Mike medical science," Mycroft raised an eyebrow at this but passed them their time tables. "Oh John you have army training with Sebastion also later on," Mycroft added as he passed Sebastion his time table also. "Jim. . . banking," Mycroft again raised an eyebrow. But this time in disbalife.

"Yes. I think it would be a change," Jim said showing off his white teeth.

"Well it is certainly different from last year," Mycroft muttered as Jim took the paper offered to him. "Anyway. . . Pelton you are doing teaching," Mycroft said and his eyes bugged at this, "I thought you had elected to do farming," Mycroft said.

"He changed it a few weeks ago," Jess suplied when Pelton turned to look at her.

"Oh OK. Right thats mine for Polatics. Finally Jess for child and animal care. Can't deside hmm?" Mycroft asked.

"Nope," Jess replied taking her time table and running off to her lesson.

Lunch time came and went and so far everybodies days had passed without any problems but Sebastion was complaining becuase somebody used the riffel in his army training lesson and it had blatently had his name on it. Mycroft had repremended him for de-facning school property. Jess told Greg about how differnt this school was and how much she wished she had been here from the very begining. Greg had smiled and hugged his little sister close as he watched Mycroft out of the corner of his eye. He had desided to tell the boy how he felt come tonight.

Of course Greg never noticed the looks Mycroft gave him when Greg wasn't looking. Both always missed the looks the other gave. But everyone else in the house saw it and found it quite funny. Others in the school gave them disgusted looks and made rude gestures behind their backs until they caught the looks the other membores of the house gave them.

Soon it came to the end of the day. Baker Street House were happily playing around in the lesure room. Greg desided to approch Mycroft and just kiss his lights out. Of course he knew this was a stupid idea but that didn't stop him from getting a boner thinking about it.

Soon Greg got enough corage to do it. He walked strait up to his room mate grabed his coller and snogged him. Mycroft moaned and kissed back. It was perfect until. . . "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" was yelled across the room. Greg pulled back and glared at his sister.

"Jess," Greg said.

"Yes Greggy?" Jess asked innocently.

"Run," he growled. Jess did so imidiatly,strait into the girls showers so her brother couldn't follow her. Greg started pounding on the door yelling for her to come out.

"No way in hell Greggy. Go snog ya boyfriend!" Jess yelled back.

"HE ISN'T MY BOYFIREND!" Greg yelled.

"We you better go and make him your boyfriend before he thinks that snog was a prank or something," Jess retored. She heard her bother footsteps retreat and she left the room to go to her bedroom to get her pj's and go to bed.

Greg ran back to the room where the others were. "MYCROFT!" he yelled from the door way.

"Yes Greogry?" Mycroft asked.

"Will ya be my boyfriend?" he asked.

"Of course," Mycroft replied beaming.

"Good," Greg replied with that he ran into the room and snogged him again. Until Mrs Hudson came in and told them that it was time for a shower.

It had deffinatly been a good day today.


	7. Bullies

Jess was awake before her alarm the next morning with a pain shooting through her ankle and knee. She groaned loudly and clutched her leg in pain, this of course woke Pelton who rolled over to look at her. "You 'k?" he asked. Jess hissed breath in-between her teeth as the pain intensified.

"GREG!" she yelled as the pain became unbearable. Pelton was terrified and curled up in the corner of the bedroom as the whole of Baker Street house ran into the room to find Jess crying on her bed clutching her leg in pain.

"Not again Jess?" he asked as he ran over to her.

"Hurts Greggy," she whimpered.

"I know honey I know," Greg replied as he removed her hands and began rotating her ankle. Jess cried out in pain but let her brother carry on. Soon the pain in her ankle reseeded but her knee was in super pain. Greg massaged her knee until he could get her on the floor where she did her knee exercise's. Soon she sighed in relief as the pain stopped. She stood up and looked around the room at everyone and then heard whimpering coming from the corner of the room by the door. She looked and saw it was Pelton.

"Pel," she whispered as she approached in his eye view. "Sorry I shouted. It's OK," Jess reassured the boy who slowly unraveled and crawled out of the corner and stood up looking at Jess with his head cocked to the side.

"Owie?" he asked pointing to her leg. She smiled sadly,

"'fraid so buddy," Jess replied.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked. Jess chuckled a sad kind of chuckle and turned to Sherlock.

"Deduce it Sherlock. I know you can," Jess whispered as she sat on her bed and Pelton sat next to her. Sherlock sat on Pelton's bed opposite her and placed his hands under his chin studying her.

"It was a violent attack on your person by another student at one of your other schools," Sherlock said. Jess nodded and monitored for Sherlock to carry on. "They used a metal bar and shattered you kneecap in several places and your ankle. Your had surgery to replace the shattered bone with metal plates and sometimes they seize up causing you excruciating pain," Sherlock finished.

"Yep that's me," Jess nodded.

"Why would someone do that?" John asked. Jess shrugged and looked at her brother who grimaced and sighed.

"Come on everyone shows over let's get ready for school," Greg said shooing them all out of the room.

"Thanks," Jess whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Anything for my baby sis," Greg replied hugging her close.

* * *

Later in the day all of Baker street house were sat outside under a tree. Greg was sat on Mycroft's lap who was reading a book. Jim and Sebastian where arm wrestling. John and Sherlock were running around and laughing happily. Molly and Mike were reading the same book together and doing their homework. Irene and Harry were just talking and Jess was writing a story with Pelton watching her and giving idea's. It was nice just relaxing until they heard a commotion and looked up. They came face to face with a horrible scene, Sherlock was on the floor with a bloody nose and some other students were holding John while another punched him in the stomach. Jess froze and heard her own screams as they pounded her and jeered at her brother who was almost unconscious. Then something happened Jess jumped up and ran over to the bullies. She knocked the first out with a kick to the balls and an elbow to the back off the head. One of the others let go of John and ran at her she kicked him in the jaw knocking him backwards. She turned towards the other and growled, he let John go and ran. She snarled and went to run after him only to feel a hand on her arm. She punched the person in the face only to realise who it was too late.


	8. ending

It was dark, no sound but screams were reaching her ears. Trees and buildings surrounded her and tried to grab her. The blood on her hands not her own, her knuckles bruised and her head spinning. What she had just done? Her life felt like it was spiraling out of control as the darkness seemed to sweep upon her. The moon shone from the sky leaving an eery glow upon the ground of which she ran, the stars blinked angrily at her as if they disapproved of the actions she had done to her brother. Jess tripped on a loose tree root and hit the ground forcefully causing the air to whoosh out of her lungs and her hands to graze, more blood was added to the crimson gloves upon her hands which she wore.

Slowly Jess sat up still trying to breath as she massaged her chest causing blood to stain her school shirt. Tears ran down her face in a silent plea of sadness, in a plea to be released and for her to howl in pain at all those who had wronged her and at herself fro wronging her brother. Jess huddled in on herself under the tree which she was lent up against. "What have I done?" she asked herself as she looked at the hands like they were not hers, she didn't want to believe they were hers. In the distance she could hear her name being called but she ignored it pulling her hands to he ears trying to drown out the sounds, to make herself small and undetectable. But the voices were getting closer and they couldn't find her. Not know not ever. Jess looked around fearfully and found a hole in the hollow of the tree she was leaning up against. She climbed into it and pushed a loose piece of bark against the hole to cover it. She was plunged into darkness once more as she heard footsteps nearing her.

"JESS WHERE ARE YOU?!" a voice yelled out and a sob caught in Jess's throat when she realised it was her brother. "COME ON JESS PLEASE! COME BACK! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" he yelled, tears were in his eyes. It was obvious by her voice.

"JESS COME ON PLEASE WE'RE SORRY!" another voice joined the first, John Watson. They had nothing to be sorry for, but she did.

"She doesn't want to be found," said a third voice, Jim Moriarty.

"Shut your trap Moriarty we're finding my sister! no matter how long it takes," Greg growled.

"THERE!" a fourth voice joined. Jess backed away as far as she could in the small space of the tree, the bark was kicked through and lights shone into the small hole. Jess held her hands up to her face to try to deflect the lights.

"Oh thank God," Greg breathed. "Jess come out," he begged.

"No," Jess replied.

"Come on sis, you done no damage see," Greg said pointing the torch to his face. Jess could see the remains of blood which was on his upper lip were people had tried to wipe it away.

"No," Jess said again.

"Jess please," a small voice whispered and Jess saw Pelton. She was his only friend and no matter how monstrous she was she couldn't leave him alone. Jess looked into the eyes of her friend and then into the eyes of her brother. She found no resentment, fear or pain in those eyes just worry and love. Slowly Jess crawled out from the tree and was pulled into the arms of her older brother.

"Don't ever run away like that again!" he said as he hugged her.

"Promise," Jess whispered as she berried her face into her big brother's shoulder.

"Eck sentiment," Sherlock said. "OW!" he added as John smacked him around the back of the head and the others glared at him. "Sorry," he mumbled looking down at the floor.

Soon the house of Baker street arrived back at their house, the all stood outside just looking at it. "We'll always be friends right?" Jess asked suddenly.

"Of course," everyone replied. Jess smiled and lent back against her brother's shoulder and knew that no matter what they would always be together. Even if they were separated they would find each other again no matter what.


End file.
